Unbroken Hurricane
is the eighteenth episode of Kamen Rider Hibiki. Synopsis Akira makes her way towards the ever-changing location of the Oonamazu. Asumu then heads to Tachibana's and ends up helping Hinaka deal with the influx of customers. Later, Ibuki once again takes on the Oonamazu stomach, only to be severely burned by its stomach acids. As she heads towards the battle, a puppet-type Makamou causes Akira to collapse under a bridge. Ibuki then proceeds to fight the Oonamazu for the final time. Plot Ibuki charged at the Makamou and attacked it but it spit an acidic fluid on his leg and he was forced to dodge. He then noticed that a long tail went from it to the hole it emerged from and decided to strike it with his Kitōjutsu - Onizume claws. It was however filled with acid but it was still painful for the monster which retreated. After regrouping with Kasumi Tachibana he called Ichirou Tachibana who said he had fought an Oonamazu. They were usually raised in underground lakes or underground waterways and sent their stomach to the surface to feed. Ibuki felt it was weird that he had fought its stomach. The real body was somewhere under Tokyo and with the Takeshi Datasbase, Ichirou was able to localize it to three places, Gyoutoku, Hachouboori and Shinonome. Kasumi asked Ibuki what type of Ongeki could defeat the Oonamazu which he replied was taiko. Akira then phone him and said she was at Kameido. Ibuki informed her that he had defeated the Douji and Hime and it was only down to find the Makamou now. He would start searching in Gyuoutoku so Akira headed there as well. Hibiki was waiting for Midori when she came out from the store and she praised Kasumi for always going with Hibiki from place ot place. Hibiki had just gotten a call from Ibuki and Kasumi about how they had narrowed down the search area. They were gonna contact them again when they got to the metropolitan area. As they were getting in the car tey talked about how Ibuki and Kasumi had always been an odd combo since they were little, but now they might see each other in a new light. Hibiki asked what Midori thought of him which she replied that he was cool at work to. But other times he was, and then she said they had to drive of leaving Hibiki confounded. Asumu was walking through school as a stampede of gym girls stampeded through making him throw himself against the wall. Hitomi and Kiko came by and asked what he was doing and he replied that he was going home as the Brass Band did not have a meeting that day. Kiko said he should have joined the Brass band earlier as he said he would and Hitomi had already decided that he would. Hitomi interupted her by asking to copy his notes for Akira. They then parted ways. Ibuki and Kasumi arrived at Gyuoutoko and headed to the underground waterway. Ibuki went inside while Kasumi stayed outside and wished him luck. After exploring for awhile he found a pair of kids and brought them outside where Kasumi scolded them. Ibuki then told them more plainly why they should not have gone in there, which annoyed Kasumi. Kasumi called Akira and said they were moving on to Hachouboori next, and the girl changed direction. Just ashe hung up the phone and was running in a tunnel she got a sudden headache. She saw the Black Puppet moving towards her but fainted as it got closer. At Hachouboori there was no signs of the Makamou either, but as Kasumi tried to phone Akira she got no answer, so Ibuki sent a text message instead. Kasumi asked how he planned to fight the Oonamazu as the Ongeikan would not be affective. Ibuki agreed which annoyed Kasumi. He was being very mysterious about how he was going to fight the Makamou. Asumu entered the Tachibana Sweet Place to find mostly customers, as he was going to check in the back, and elderly lady asked if he was working there. He said no but she asked him if he could bring her a refill of her tea. He agreed and almost bumped into Hinaka, he offered to help and she was very grateful. He then helped another pair of customers with their tea while Hinaka watched. Akira was woken up by a lady who was glad to see she was okay. Akira's phone had died so she asked her what time it was. She thanked the lady and then headed to where Ibuki might be. At the Tachibana store, Asumu had been roped in to work by Hinaka and was taking orders from the customers. He took and order of and and ran to and forth from the back, doing chores, As he was walking he noticed a paper on the floor in the back-room which was the Takeshi Database file for the Oonamazu. Hinaka came up from behind and surprised him as she said that the Makamou was under Tokyo now. Ibuki was after it, and Asumu understood that it was the reason Akira had left early from school. A new customer came in as the phone rang and Hinaka asked Asumu to answer it. Asumu was super excited when he heard that it was Hibiki, but Hibiki was unsure if he had reached the store until Asumu said that it was him, which surprised the Oni. He said he was helping Hinaka out which Hibiki commended. Little things are the beginning of important things, he said and thanked the boy. He then handed the phone to Hinaka who told Hibiki that the last location Ibuki was going to was the Shinonome Drainage facility. Ibuki and Kasumi arrived at an entrance to the facility. He decided to go inside as it might had started to attack people again. Kasumi was worried as Akira and Hibiki had not arrived yet, but Ibuki did not mind as he could at least stall it. He was confident that Akira would be there soon and as an Oni he would do his best. She wished him good luck as he ventured into the tunnels. He walked through the giant chambers of the facility and came to a lowered cistern where he found the Oonamazu. Just as he transformed, the stomach burst from the waters and he started to attack it. He used his Kitōjutsu - Senpūjin technique to strike it without physically touching it. The stomach then lunged at him and Ibuki was forced to use his claws again to stab it, but this time it also vomited out acid on him. Hibiki then appeared and threw fireballs at it which freed Ibuki, he then gave him the Ongekikan which Akira had brought. Kasumi and Midori were taking care of Akira and told her she needed to rest. Ibuki started shooting his Onisho bullets at the stomach and it then retreated back in the water. Hibiki said he would finish it but Ibuki said he would do it as he had already filled it with Onisho bullets. Hibiki wished him good luck as he dove into the waters. Ibuki blew his trumpet straight at the Oonamazu, and just as it was to swallow him whole it exploded. At the Tachibana store the final customer just left and both Asumu and Hinaka were able to breath a sigh of relief. She thanked him for his help just as Hibiki, Midori, Ibuki, Akira and Kasumi came back. Hibiki and Asumu commended each other's work and that Asumu fit in the Tachibana uniform. Ichirou came down to praise them as well and that the bath was open. Hibiki told Ibuki to use it first, but Midori wanted it too. Hibiki said that she could just use her own but she wanted to take it in a large bathtub and they laughed. Asumu then gave Akira a copy of his school notes and started telling her of school events. Ibuki teased him by taking the notes just as Hitomi came in to the shop as well. Ichirou then said that for everyone's hard work he would get dumplings for everyone. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * Customer: * Housewife: * Child: , Suit Actors * * * * Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 16, . *'Viewership': 8.2% *This is the last time seeing Ibuki's '''Kitōjutsu: Onizume '''technique. Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Episodes